En medio de ninguna parte
by Lady A. Cullen
Summary: Una misteriosa mujer aparece en el pequeño pueblecito de Forks, y los habitantes sienten una rápida fascinación por ella. ¿Qué la ha llevado hasta allí? ¿Está huyendo de algo, o quizás de alguien? Y lo más importante, ¿será el amor suficiente motivo para quedarse?
1. Prólogo

**En medio de ninguna parte**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S.M., yo sólo trato de darles vida en esta historia.

* * *

**N/A:** Esta historia es rating M debido a contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito. Quién lo lea, lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. El que avisa, no es traidor ;)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD.****  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction/**

**BPOV**

He pasado los últimos meses de mi vida, viajando por todo el país sin rumbo fijo, sin un destino al que llegar. Al principio pensé que encontraría una solución a todos mis problemas, que una idea genial se me ocurriría mientras iba al volante. Me auto convencí de que esto iba a ser solo algo temporal.

No podría haber estado más equivocada.

o0o

_Y allí estaba yo_, más de 4 meses después, orillada en una remota carretera, justo en medio de ninguna parte. Sin un teléfono móvil al cual recurrir para pedir ayuda, porque mi _estupendo y maravilloso_ coche, ha decidido dejar de funcionar en el peor momento posible. Pese a que en la guantera disponía de un fantástico instructivo o, al menos _eso_ fue lo que me dijo el vendedor de la tienda de mecánica para principiantes, pero probablemente la mejor idea sea no tocar nada. Veintiséis años de torpeza extrema avalan mi sabia decisión de no empeorar las cosas, _más_ de lo que de por sí ya estaban.

Y, como si mi situación no fuera ya lo suficientemente mala, empezó a llover. Pero no una lluvia normal, no, no, no; una señora tormenta en todo su esplendor. Que, por supuesto, comenzó a caer de forma inesperada e intensa, y todo antes de que por supuesto, yo pudiera alcanzar a cerrar el capó de mi _bonito_ Toyota Prius y resguardarme en el confortable interior del mismo.

Y resumiendo todo: estaba enfadada, perdida en medio de ninguna parte, empapada de pies a cabeza y sin una sola idea en mente sobre lo que podría hacer. Esto es lo que se llama una situación complicada y desesperada.

Pensé que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor. Después de todo lo que me había ocurrido, la vida tendría que echarme una mano, aunque fuera solo por pena. A estas alturas ya no me importaba.

Y, como suele pasar _únicamente y especialmente a mí_, y porque este mundo es así de cruel e irónico, y en el momento crucial de tu existencia, cuando piensas que las cosas solo pueden mejorar, es cuando todo se pone _muchísimo_ peor.

¿O tal vez, en realidad, aquello podría ser la señal que estaba esperando para poder, de una vez por todas, empezar a solucionar mis problemas?

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Después de mucho tiempo leyendo y releyendo mil y una historias por todo FF, me he decidido a escribir mi propia historia, así que ¡espero que os guste!**

**Animaos a decirme qué os va pareciendo la historia, se aceptan críticas, consejos, ayuditas, ideas nuevas… ¡y halagos también! jajajaja. Lo que se os ocurra, en definitiva.**

**En este primer capítulo quería dar las gracias al grupo de FFaddiction y en especial a mi súper beta Diiana, porque me han animado muchísimo en este nueva aventura y me han ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado desde el principio. ¡Gracias, mis amores!**

**Eso es todo (de momento). Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**¡1 beso!**


	2. Bienvenida a Forks

**En medio de ninguna parte**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S.M., yo sólo trato de darles vida en esta historia.

**N/A:** Esta historia es rating M debido a contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito. Quién lo lea, lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. El que avisa, no es traidor

**Capítulo 1 – Bienvenida a Forks**

**Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD.****  
**** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**BPOV**

_Toc, toc, toc_

¡Oh, madre mía! Sentía como si miles de pajaritos estuvieran picoteando en mi cerebro ¿De dónde había salido ese ruido tan molesto? ¿Y por qué me sentía como si me hubiera pasado la noche peleando contra todos los profesionales de lucha libre de este país? ¡Ah sí! Eso debía ser porque había pasado la noche en mi _fantástico_ coche… La maravilla del confort, le llamaban. Ja-ja ¿Confort? ¡Confort, mis calzones! Como se nota que esas fantásticas mujeres de los anuncios no habían intentado dormir una noche entera en él…

Y como si me hubiesen dado un gran mazazo, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a mí en tropel: la avería, la lluvia, el frío, no tener manera de pedir ayuda… Afortunadamente, se me ocurrió resguardarme antes de que empezara a caer la noche. Este sitio da verdaderos escalofríos en cuanto oscurece, apostaría _todos mis ahorros,_ que tampoco es que sean una fortuna, si soy sincera, que este sería un lugar ideal para albergar un pasado lleno de mitos, como licántropos, o incluso algunos vampiros. Los autores de libros de misterio conseguirían amasar una gran fortuna si decidiesen venir a inspirarse en este lugar.

"¡Bueno, basta de divagaciones Bella! Olvida de una vez las historias de misterio y limítate a buscar una solución para nuestro problema." Me regañé mentalmente.

"_¡Oh gracias, sabia y poderosa conciencia!" _me respondí sarcástica. Pero sí lo mejor era concentrarme en eso. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de aquí, con un coche averiado, sin saber siquiera dónde estaba exactamente? Lo único que había podido averiguar es que no parecía haber vida, _al menos no humana_, en kilómetros, muchos y muchos kilómetros; y ponerme a andar sin rumbo durante días definitivamente no era uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos. Bueno, vale, quizá, sólo QUIZÁ, se deba a que probablemente me rompa una pierna o me fracture un brazo antes de llegar a cualquier lugar donde alguien pudiera ayudarme, y eso sí que no me apetecía nada. Entonces, cómo se supone que…

_Toc, toc, toc_

¡Otra vez ese sonido! Parece ser que no lo había soñado ¿De dónde venía? Me removí en el asiento lo suficiente como para poder echar un vistazo afuera, ya que estaba bajo la manta con la que me había cubierto como si tuviese poderes súper protectores, la cualidad de invisibilidad y me salvase de todos los peligros y… ¡Bingo!

Había un hombre tocando la ventanilla.

Bueno, quizás llamarle _hombre_ sería exagerar muchísimo. Chico sonaba mejor, entre dieciocho o diecinueve años, moreno, bastante flacucho. Se podría decir que es un poco atractivo, con su tez oscura, alto, desgarbado, atractivo aunque no es realmente mi tipo; parecía inofensivo aunque, si algo me había enseñado la vida es que nada es lo que parece.

Revisé mis opciones a conciencia:

A) Hacer como que no lo había visto, y lo ignoraba deliberadamente hasta que decidiera marcharse. Aunque claro como todo tenía sus contras; podrían pasar días hasta que algún ser humano volviese a pasar por aquí, y acabar muriendo de inanición en mi_ precioso_ Prius. Una manera patética de morir, si se me permite decirlo.

B) Bajaba la ventanilla y entablaba una amigable conversación con el muchacho mientras trataba de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que quería de mí, si es que tenía segundas intenciones; y no es que haya que ser tan malpensada, aunque dado mi historial estaba segura de que era algún tipo de psicópata descuartizador que disfrutaba abandonando a sus víctimas en medio del bosque… —No sigas por ahí Bella, o no dormirás en años —volvió a regañar mi subconsciente.

O bien aún estaba la opción C) Que es… es… esto…

Está bien, tenía que reconocerlo, no había opción C. Así que básicamente, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba jodida. El día no podría haber empezado mejor.

Me decanté por la opción B, que parecía a todas luces la más acertada. Armada de un valor que, sinceramente, desconocía que tuviera hasta la fecha, y con toda la dignidad que me fue posible rescatar dada la situación en la que me encontraba, bajé una pequeñísima rendijita de nada de la ventanilla, y decidí hacerle frente.

—_Emmm… esto… Hola_ —le dije con una voz temblorosa, que esperaba que no hubiera notado.

— ¡Hey, hola! ¡Por fin! Empezaba a pensar que te habías quedado congelada ahí dentro ¡Parecías una estatua de hielo! —me dijo el medio hombre, con un tono chistoso en la voz que no pude dejar de notar. Vaya, parecía que el chico era un graciosito.

—Disculpa, pero no esperaba que un desconocido tocara insistentemente mi ventanilla a estas horas de la mañana —le espeté con toda mi rabia contenida, ¿cómo se atrevía a reírse de mí sin siquiera conocerme?

—Vaya, perdona cielo, no quería ofenderte. Por cierto, no sé si has mirado el reloj, pero ya pasa del mediodía, cariñito. —Sabía que estaba intentando contener su risa, pero todavía podía escuchar su tonillo de burla en la voz.

"Contén tu enfado Bella" me dije internamente; respira hondo, cuenta hasta cien…

—Por cierto, me llamo Seth… Clearwater, ¿y tú?

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Está claro que la misión C_ontener la furia de Bella _había fracasado estrepitosamente.

— ¡Wow princesa!, sí que tienes un mal despertar.

¿Princesa, cariño, cielito…? ¿Pero de qué leches iba este tío? —En realidad me he parado porque he pensado que tenías problemas con el coche y que quizá podría ayudarte. Estás en una carretera secundaria que ya casi nadie utiliza, y no suele pasar mucha gente por aquí —me explicó rápidamente.

—Oh… ya veo, pues…, emmm… Gracias, supongo —le dije con una pequeña vocecilla que casi ni yo había escuchado.

"¿Supongo? ¡¿Supongo?! O sea, que el tío había parado en medio de la nada para echarte un cable, y tú primero eres extremadamente grosera con él, y después no eres capaz de articular un simple _gracias_ como Dios manda." Volvió a regañarme por tercera vez en el día mi conciencia. No debía de ser su persona favorita en el mundo en este momento, eso es seguro.

—Mira preciosa, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? Sal de ahí y abramos ese capó, a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para poner en marcha este trasto.

Hay que reconocer que el chico tenía razón. Así que ahí me tenéis, media hora más tarde intentando encontrar algo entretenido que hacer mientras Seth se zambullía de lleno entre las tripas de mi coche. Y a falta de algo más divertido, me decidí a observar a mi acompañante con detalle. Un chico curioso y divertido, sin duda. Un amigo de esos que nunca te fallarían en una buena juerga de bar, o en un concurso de chistes, si se daba el caso. Y siempre con una sonrisa a cuestas. ¡Ah! Y le gustaba tararear, daba la sensación de que eso le ayudaba a pensar, aunque si tenía que dar mi opinión, lo hacía fatal. Aún no había sido capaz de descifrar ni una sola canción desde que había empezado. Ni una. Porque estoy segura de que había más de una… o eso creo. Y definitivamente, el balanceo de caderas no era lo suyo, aunque tenía su gracia ver como lo intentaba.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su forma de chasquear la lengua cuando algo parecía no cuadrarle; hacía un sonido muy extraño, extremadamente ruidoso, como si mascase 100 chicles de golpe, si es que eso fuese posible de alguna forma, mmm… creo que podría calificar a Seth como un chico diferente.

Sí, diferente sería un buen adjetivo para él.

— ¿Bella?... ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí, Bella? —Mierda, ya me había vuelto a quedar colgada.

— ¿Decías, Seth?

—Wow preciosa, eso ha sido un cuelgue en toda regla. Llevo casi 10 minutos llamándote. —Genial, tenía que darse cuenta, ¡qué suerte la mía! —. Te preguntaba que si tu coche es eléctrico_._

— ¿Eléctrico? Oh… bueno, podría llamarse así. En realidad es un híbrido.

— ¿Un híbrido? Y por casualidad, ¿no sabrás cómo funciona?

—Mmm… Veamos qué puedo contarte. Sé que tiene dos motores, uno de gasolina y otro eléctrico, y también que los dos se "ayudan" en el funcionamiento y así consiguen que el coche consuma menos y sea más ecológico. Y que… Bueno, mira no voy a mentirte, no sé mucho más del asunto; recuerdo que el vendedor dijo muchísimos más datos cuando fui a comprarlo, pero fui incapaz de memorizarlos, o incluso entenderlos entonces y seré completamente incapaz de recordarlos ahora. Siento no ser de más ayuda. —Y realmente lo lamentaba, quizás si yo hubiese prestado más atención en el concesionario aquel día, podría haber salido de esta situación sin problemas.

—Bueno, en realidad has sido de más ayuda de la que crees — ¿En serio? Eso sí que era una novedad —. Te tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala ¿Qué me dices, princesa? ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

— ¿La… buena? —contesté no muy segura de querer saber.

—Eso ha sonado más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—Sí, observador podría ser tu segundo nombre Seth.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres empezar por la buena, corazón?

—No… Digo, sí… Digo, no… Digo… ¡Ay yo que sé! ¡Diablos! —Le dije incapaz de saber por qué me molestaba tanto tomar una decisión tan trivial—. Mejor empieza por la buena, no sé si estoy de humor para escuchar más cosas malas hoy.

—La buena noticia, Bella mía es que el motor de gasolina funciona de las mil maravillas.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, eso suena fenomenal.

—Sí, pero no te entusiasmes demasiado. La mala noticia es que creo que es el motor eléctrico el que está fallando.

— Oh… oh… ¡OH! —Caí en cuenta que esto realmente estaba jodidísimo.

—Y me temo que es la primera vez que veo un coche con estas características, así que no voy a ser capaz de ayudarte.

— ¡Genial! ¡Estupendo! ¡MA-RA-VI-LLO-SO! ¡ALUCINANTE! ¡INCREÍBLE! —le grité al cielo como si alguien fuera a escucharme—. No sólo tenía que quedarme tirada en medio de ninguna parte, sin agua ni comida y en un sitio donde parece no dejar de llover nunca, no Señor, eso no era suficiente… El motor tenía que estropearse ¡Por supuesto! Porque con mi suerte, no podría tratarse de una simple avería. Debí ser una persona horrible en otra vida. Yo que sé, un dictador, un asesino, o tal vez un pederasta. Sí, seguro, debió ser eso, y el karma que es una perra me las está haciendo pagar todas juntas, una detrás de otra. —Para este punto, caminaba frenéticamente por el arcén de la carretera de un lado a otro—. ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora, Oh Dios todopoderoso? ¡Ilumíname con tu gran sabiduría, porque yo aquí abajo estoy más que pérdida! —A este punto mi frenético y desesperado discurso, debió escucharse a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. No era como si alguien fuera a escucharlo, de todas maneras ¿O sí?

Paré en seco y me giré, tan fuerte que tropecé con mis propios pies, y me fui a dar de bruces contra mi coche, gracias al cielo que no fue contra el suelo, eso hubiera terminado de arruinar mi _dignidad_ o por lo menos la poca que me quedaba.

Y allí de pie, con una sonrisa enorme bailando en sus labios y con sus ojos brillando por tanta diversión acumulada a mí costa estaba Seth, quien seguramente había contemplado TODA la escena y en asiento Vip, solo le faltaban las palomitas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda Bella? No pareces poder sostenerte sobre tus propios pies. —Y el muy mald… arrgggh, empezó a reírse, que digo a reírse, ¡parecía que se le fuera a desencajar la mandíbula de lo fuertes que eran sus carcajadas! Maldito hijo de satanás…

—Muy gracioso Seth, muy gracioso. Mira, te agradezco que hayas intentado ayudarme pero ya hemos quedado en que no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿verdad? Ha sido un placer conocerte, ya nos veremos por ahí. —O no, pero no se lo iba a decir a la cara.

Me di la vuelta, tratando esta vez con todas mis fuerzas de no acabar con mi cara en el suelo y me marché con paso firme hacia mi coche. Honestamente no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba segura de que no quería estar más tiempo ahí. Pero Seth era más rápido que yo y me agarró del brazo, antes de que pudiera meterme en el coche.

— ¡Hey, hey, Bella! No te vayas mujer, sólo estaba bromeando. Vamos, reconoce que has estado muy graciosa.— Me dio una amplia sonrisa a la que era difícil no corresponder y eso que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero fallé miserablemente en el intento. — ¿Lo ves? Mucho mejor ¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que tienes una sonrisa preciosa, Bella?

— ¿Y a ti que eres un adulador y un zalamero sin remedio? —Toma eso, jovencito.

—Constantemente, cariño —me guiñó un ojo y no pude más que reírme. En realidad era un tío gracioso, sobre todo cuando tú no eras el objetivo de sus burlas—. Escucha, he tenido una idea. Te voy a acercar a Forks. No está a más de diez kilómetros de aquí y yo me dirigía hacia allá de todas maneras, allí podrás hablar con Jake, el mecánico del pueblo y podréis venir por el coche e intentar solucionar la avería ¿Qué me dices bella dama? ¿Aceptarías un agradable paseo en mi precioso carruaje? —Y acto seguido, ejecutó una exagerada reverencia hasta que casi fue capaz de tocar el suelo con la nariz.

—Mmm_…_ —Fingí pensarlo por un momento, colocando mi dedo índice sobre mi barbilla. No era como si tuviera muchas más opciones, y Seth lo sabía. Además, empezaba a caerme bien. Bueno, todavía lo quería asesinar por burlarse de mí, pero creo que con el tiempo podría llegar a superarlo—.Está bien. Peeeero, con una condición: las manos siempre donde yo las vea. —Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Já, como si eso fuera a ocurrir, sigue soñando Seth—. Y por supuesto, alejadas de mi cuerpo a una distancia de seguridad mayor de 5 metros —Por si no le quedaba claro, dibujé una circunferencia enorme alrededor de mi cintura. Seth parecía decepcionado por un momento, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y a su cara volvió a tener esa tierna sonrisa que le había visto la última hora.

—Hecho, cuando desee, _mi lady_, estamos listos para partir —Y me abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto, como si aún viviésemos en París en pleno siglo XIX; _ojalá fuera así_, pensé melancólica. Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas para mí. Pero aparté inmediatamente ese pensamiento de mi mente y me centré en el muchacho que ya estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto y con el coche en marcha.

—Me deja usted impresionada, señorito Clearwater, tiene usted unos modales refinados, dignos de un auténtico caballero; y si es tan amable, ¿me contaría usted dónde los aprendió? —No me importaba mucho en realidad pero traté de entablar una conversación amena con él lo que durara el viaje, era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que él había hecho por mí.

—Bueno, no es que me guste alardear, hermosura pero es que soy un auténtico caballero —Sí, seguro; mi sarcasmo saliendo a flote con una mueca—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Lo soy! Supongo que eso debo agradecérselo en gran medida a mi jefe, al cual usted tendrá el placer de conocer cuando lleguemos al pueblo y, si es tan amable, me ayudará a explicarle por qué estoy llegando tarde a mi cita con él ¿verdad, señorita…? ¡Hey, espera! No me has dicho tu apellido.

¡Oh no! Confiaba en que no se diera cuenta al menos, no tan pronto. "¡Rápido Bella, piensa algo!" me ordenó mi conciencia. Automáticamente bajé mi mirada hasta mi regazo, removiendo mis manos de forma nerviosa y me sonrojé furiosamente. Es molesto y me delata siempre en los peores momentos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es como mi _mecanismo de defensa_. Supongo que las mofetas tienen su olor fétido para ahuyentar lo que les asusta o les inquieta y yo tengo mi sonrojo ¿Inconvenientes? No puedo mentir, siempre me pillan. Lo odio.

—Mi… mi… ¿mi apellido? ¡Oh, sí, mi apellido! Que descuido por mi parte haberlo olvidado antes… —Y por si balbucear unas estúpidas palabras no fuera suficiente, esbocé una patética sonrisa que no engañaría ni al más inocente de los niños—. … Swan. Sí, ese es, Swan. Bella, Bella Swan — ¡Bien hecho, Bella! Mi apellido de soltera serviría por el momento. De todas maneras, no era como si planeara quedarme mucho tiempo en aquel lugar o conocer a mucha gente; aunque eso él no tenía por qué saberlo. Tan pronto como mi coche estuviera arreglado, me marcharía sin mirar atrás. Nada podría hacerme cambiar de parecer. Absolutamente NADA.

—_Enchanté_, señorita Swan.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mis labios sin que pudiera retenerlo, mejor miré hacia fuera por la ventana, como si hubiera lo más interesante que jamás había visto, y recé internamente para evitar conversaciones que pudieran llevar a preguntas incómodas a las que no podía, ni debía contestar, bajo ningún concepto. Jamás expondría al peligro a nadie de esa manera.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, porque aún no había sido capaz de controlar mi reciente ataque de nervios, nos encontramos de lleno con un cartel que rezaba: _Bienvenido a Forks._

—Sí, Bella. Bienvenida a Forks. —Repetía mi conciencia una y otra vez.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo.**

**Especial agradecimiento a mi beta Diiana, porque aunque está ocupadísima y con exámenes hasta arriba, siempre tiene un momentito para mí, y para mis niñas del chat de La Saga Robsten, que hacen de mis días una delicia constante.**

**Poco a poco la historia va a ir tomando forma, y ya veréis como nuestra pobre Bella no tiene más remedio que cambiar sus planes. **

**Y Seth, ¡un tio super divertido! Me encantaría que, si algún día me quedo tirada en la carretera, me socorra algún muchachillo como él, es encantador, ¿no os parece?**

**Y sobra que os diga que estoy deseando conocer vuestra opinión del capítulo, ideas, críticas… Un review son 5 minutos y a mí me haréis la autora más feliz de todo Fanfiction.**

**Y ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, mil millones de gracias! Por la gran acogida que tuvo el prólogo de la historia, por vuestras alertas, favoritos, reviews… ¡Sois unos lectores encantadores!**

**Eso es todo (de momento). Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**¡1 beso!**


End file.
